


Night of Witches

by KadiRose0101



Series: The Killer's Daughter [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Blood and Gore, F/M, Full Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadiRose0101/pseuds/KadiRose0101
Summary: Euphemia has been working for a month now to become an animagus and tonight is the first shift, inconveniently on her birthday. Fred and George are curious about the girl they care about and what she could be going to the woods for and follow her out there to see an ominous setting.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Reader
Series: The Killer's Daughter [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997173
Kudos: 11





	Night of Witches

**Author's Note:**

> Euphemia has been working for a month now to become an animagus and tonight is the first shift, inconveniently on her birthday. Fred and George are curious about the girl they care about and what she could be going to the woods for and follow her out there to see an ominous setting.

"Fear cuts deeper than swords."  
\- George R.R. Martin, A Game of Thrones

6\. Night of Witches

It had been roughly a week since her stay in the hospital wing and once McGonagall had found out, she had immediately grown concerned about the outcome. Something must have gone wrong with the potion when they were brewing it. McGonagall had felt guilty the entire week, but Euphemia hadn't been mad in even the slightest. They both knew that it was a dangerous process and things could go wrong. At least it hadn't been worse and she hadn't woken up from the potion. She had woken up and just had a rough time afterward. 

Euphemia woke up that next morning being shaken by Parvati. She shot up and accidentally bumped heads with the other girl. "Oh Merlin, what do you want Parvati?" She asked, feeling frustrated now.

"McGonagall is in the common room and says that she needs to talk to you." The white-haired girl shot out of bed and pulled on her fuzzy robe. She put her slippers on and walked out of the dorm room. She walked into the common room to see Professor McGonagall standing in the center of the large room. The fire was crackling in the fireplace and the room was bare of any other students.

"Hello, Professor," She spoke softly. "What can I help you with?"

"Well, first. Happy Birthday, Ms. Black," McGonagall said with a smile on her face. Euphemia had almost completely forgotten it was her birthday until her professor had said something.

"Thank you, Professor." She said with a bright smile radiating.

"Second, I'm sorry to wake you this early in the morning, but I have some news." Euphemia stepped closer to her as she began to speak. "There is an electrical storm tonight that will occur around 7:00. I have already notified Professor Lupin about this and he said he will be there."

Her hair instantly turned dark blue and the young witch ran a hand through her hair. "I didn't think it would be this soon," She replied.

"Do you still wish to progress further?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes," She replied quickly and urgently.

She smiled softly. "Meet me in the forest at 6:30." Euphemia nodded and the teacher left the room. She stood there in shock and nervousness as everything came rushing to her. She was going to be in a load of pain tonight. Of all the days, it, of course, had to be today.

While today was exciting and terrifying at the same time for Euphemia, others were having a more melancholic day. It was exciting because Euphemia was now fourteen years old and she felt a little more grown-up, but she was terrified because tonight was going to be her first transformation into her animagus form. It was also deeply sad because this marked the day when her father had been taken away from her and sent to Azkaban.

For others in the castle, it marked a wondrous day from when the Dark Lord was defeated. Harry Potter and Remus Lupin were both in somber moods as they remember the great loss. Harry had lost both of his parents that night. Remus Lupin had lost two of his best friends to death and one had gone to prison. It was an emotional day for everyone in the castle. There was also the excitement over the Halloween feast tonight that almost everyone was looking forward to. Euphemia had been looking forward to it until the news of the electrical storm.

After her morning classes, Euphemia went to lunch and found that she couldn't bring herself to eat. She was too concerned over the transformation that would be occurring that night. Her hair had been dark blue all day and people were giving her strange looks since they were so used to the bright white that was usually there.

"Effie, what's wrong?" Parvati asked.

"Nothing, what are you talking about?" She replied.

"You've been bouncing your leg for the past thirty minutes, you haven't taken a single bite of food, and your hair is as dark as the night sky. You're either not feeling good or you're scared. Which one is it?" Her friend questioned.

"I'm not feeling good, didn't sleep well last night." She lied right through her teeth. She was beyond terrified, but she wouldn't let them know what was happening tonight. George was the only one who knew about her becoming an animagus and was very faithful in keeping her secret. His views on her hadn't changed if anything he was more interested in her.

She didn't want her other friends to know about the process yet as she didn't know what their reactions would be like. Not everyone thought becoming an animagus was a good idea and thought it might only cause trouble and be used inappropriately. Euphemia tried not to think too much about it and decided to go on with her day.

The twins had been analyzing her from further down the table. They noticed how tense she looked and how terrified she seemed. Plus, her ever-changing hair gave her away without meaning to. The dark blue hair that sat atop her head showed she was anxious or terrified. It was basically a mood ring that she couldn't hide. They wondered what was going on in her mind today and what was making her feel this way. In a way, they both wanted to walk over there and comfort her. They wanted to ask her what was going on and if she wanted to talk about it. They didn't want to intrude too much though. She was allowed to keep things to herself if she wished.

After breakfast, they all headed to their classes. Even though it was Halloween, they still had classes to attend, but they would have a celebration at the end of the night. Euphemia went to Divination, whilst everyone else went to Ancient Ruins. She sat in the back of the class as usual, but she couldn't focus.

She kept telling herself that nobody would notice anything, that she was acting crazy and she needed to pull herself together, that someone would only notice if she kept worrying herself about the issue. She finally was able to get some work done and then made it to the next class with everyone else, Defense Against the Dark Arts. She sat down next to Parvati at their desk and she pulled out her textbook. She flipped it open to the page number that was written on the board and began to read the words though they didn't register in her brain. This was going to be a long day.

Once dinner began, everyone started to eat their food. Everyone else was talking in excitement whilst Euphemia sat in silence, eating. She looked up to see Remus looking at her with concern. She smiled towards him softly and he smiled back the same way.

She cast a quick Tempus in her hand and saw that it was getting close and realized that she should be heading to the forest. She looked at Remus and he nodded and they both stood up. George grabbed her hand and she turned around.

"Where are you going? You're going to miss the party." George proclaimed.

"I have homework for Divination and I want to get it done," She responded.

Fred chuckled. "Effie, it's your birthday and it's Halloween, have some fun."

She leaned over the table and whispered in his ear. "My transformation is tonight," she pulled back and he looked at her with understanding.

"Do you want me to come with you?" George asked her with all sincerity. 

All she could do was nod. He let go of her hand and stood up. Fred patted her on the back and she smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. His cheeks turned a bright red and he turned away. George met her at the end of the table. They walked out of the great hall and out of the front doors of the castle and down the large hill to the Forbidden Forest. Euphemia saw her uncle standing by the tree line and she walked up to Remus and he hugged her. Remus noticed George standing slightly behind and looked at him with surprise.

"George, what are you doing here?" Remus asked in a confused tone.

Euphemia jumped in. "I wanted him to come, I told him last week when he helped me to the hospital wing." Remus nodded and gave a soft smile to George. He then looked back to Euphemia.

"Are you absolutely sure that you want to do this?" He asked. "We can go right back to the castle and have some tea instead."

"Yes, I'm sure." Euphemia pulled back and looked at him and he nodded in return. He placed a hand on her back and guided her gently into the forest. George trailed along behind the two. After a couple of minutes of walking, they stumbled upon McGonagall in a clearing that had rocks in a circle next to the tree line. McGonagall was just as shocked to see George, but didn't say anything when Remus nodded to her. He thought it looked like one of those weird rituals you would see on a Muggle TV program.

McGonagall smiled at Euphemia gently and she smiled back. The young witch was very nervous as she stood there. "Shall we get started?" She asked just as raindrops started to fall.

McGonagall nodded and handed the teenager the potion. "Once you drink it, recite the incantation once more and then it will begin." She could hear the thunder crackling in the distance. Euphemia waited for her cue as she popped open the phial that contained the potion. She nodded and she gulped down the horrid tasting liquid.

Her face screwed up in disgust and she quickly placed her wand over her heart. "Amato Animo animato animagus." She chanted and the soft glow of light hit her heart. She handed her wand to McGonagall and stepped into the circle. 

McGonagall cast the containment charm around the circle once Euphemia was inside. The young witch looked around the circle and stood there waiting for a moment, waiting for something to happen. She looked to McGonagall in confusion.

"Nothing's happening, Professor," Euphemia spoke softly.

She sighed. "Give it a second, Euphemia." She did as told and soon she felt her body getting warm and then a slow-burning in the pit of her stomach. The rain was starting to fall harder now, but the rain wasn't cooling her down at all. She crouched down into a ball once the burning started to get worse. "Is something happening?"

Euphemia nodded. "I feel really hot and my stomach hurts a little bit," She explained and then felt a wave of pain wash over her. She gasped in pain and doubled over. She let out a whimper at the pain and tried not to scream as the burning became close to unbearable. George watched on, growing more and more concerned by the second.

Then everything was quiet and then there was a gasp of pain. All of a sudden there was a scream of pain coming from Euphemia as her body started to morph in weird directions. George and Remus both wanted to rush forward and help her. Remus almost did.

McGonagall grabbed Remus' arm as he almost rushed to her side. "Lupin, no." She paused. "Her body will start changing in a few moments and any touch will hurt her more. She's in a different state of mind right now and we don't want to startle her." Lupin looked at her in confusion. "On the first shift, the animagus shifter will take the mind of the animal they will be, much more hostile. Almost like a werewolf." His heart panged with pain and terror. "After that, they will have the mind of their human body."

George wanted to leap forward to help stop the pain, wrap his arms around her and hold her, but he knew that it wouldn't be wise to interfere after what McGonagall just stated. It didn't make him want to help any less.

They watched as her body started to contort into different shapes and then her clothes began to rip as she shifted into her animal. They all watched in amazement as she lay there for a moment. She was a beautiful wolf with white fur and her eyes opened and they were still the amazing grey color, but a little different shape. The form of her wolf kept changing colors just like her hair would. Every couple seconds it would flutter between white, then dark blue, then red, and then settling back on the white. This was still Euphemia and she was as beautiful as ever.

McGonagall began to leave her but Remus questioned. "Why are you leaving? Shouldn't we stay?"

"We are going to stay in Hagrid's hut for a couple of hours. She can't leave that circle until three in the morning, which she will have regained her human form by then." She paused. "The reason we are going to Hagrid's, is so you don't have to see what she will go through in the next several hours." He nodded reluctantly and took one last look at the small wolf standing in the center of the circle.

George leaned forward to look at her wolf closer while she was still in her dormant stage. "Mr. Weasley, we should really be going." McGonagall urged. He nodded and followed them, taking one last look at Euphemia.

The wolf laid on the ground for a moment, getting used to the new body, but then thoughts came rushing in. Blood-hurt-hungry...

What was this new body? The wolf was extremely confused as to what was going on. She tried standing up and continued to fall over a couple of times before successfully coming to a standing position. The wolf started walking around looking around the new, but familiar surroundings. The thoughts came back.

Blood-hurt-hungry, blood-hurt-hungry...

BLOOD-HURT-HUNGRY!

This went on and on until the wolf finally gave in, starting to scratch at the body. The wolf howled in pain as the claws tore through the new skin. The gashes started bleeding heavily. The wolf bent down and started to gnaw at its thigh. The she-wolf kept going until they were almost completely covered in blood. It felt like it went on for hours until the wolf tired itself out and laid down.

The pain finally registered and the wolf howled and howled and howled. The rain poured down over the wolf, but the blood kept pouring from the wounds the wolf had inflicted on itself. The time finally hit three o'clock and the she-wolf passed out on the cold dirt floor of the forest. Her body slowly morphed back to its human form.

Euphemia laid there on the ground, shivering and whimpering from the pain. The rain was beating down hard on her and she shivered from being cold and wet at the same time. She was still blacked out but was curling in on herself, trying to keep herself warm in the coldness of night in the Forbidden Forest.

Once the time had hit three, Professor McGonagall and Remus exited Hagrid's hut. George had fallen asleep on the couch and they had decided not to wake him, instead, covering him with a warm woolly blanket. The two walked back out to the forest to a site that they would never be able to rid their minds of and what Remus would never forgive himself for.

Remus immediately ran forward to the naked bloody body curled up in a ball on the forest floor. He grabbed the blanket that they had brought along and wrapped her up in it quickly. She was shivering and cold to the touch. Her wet hair was matted down and sticking to her face in places. Her face still held signs of pain and she whimpered in pain every once in a while when she shivered, the small movement aggravating her wounds.

They ran as quickly as they could back to the castle. They rushed to the hospital wing and McGonagall woke up Madam Pomfrey. A whimper sounded and Remus looked down at the girl he had seen as his daughter for so long.

"Re'?" She grabbed his shoulder gently. "'m fine, 'm fine." She continued, sounding quite childish, like Remus after a full moon. Her eyes were dilated and half-open, just barely still awake. She had three large scratches on her face that would for sure scar and her thigh was bleeding quite heavily. Madam Pomfrey came out in a rush and gasped.

"Minerva, what on earth? And Remus?" She peered over. "Who is that you're holding? Why is she bleeding?" She came closer and saw that it was Euphemia. "Dear Merlin, follow me." She waved Remus towards a secluded area and he laid her down on the bed. "Give us a bit while I get her dressed in some clothes and start the healing process, then you can come back in." He nodded and walked out of the room with McGonagall.

She looked like Remus did when he was younger after a full moon. Bloody, torn up, exhausted, childish. Practically identical. He ran a hand through his hair. Thoughts ran through his head, consisting of 'If Sirius were here, he would never forgive me. If Sirius were here, he would have been able to talk her out of it. If Sirius were here, things would be so much better than they were right now.' He continued to blame himself for this happening to his daughter.

About an hour later, Madam Pomfrey let Remus come back into the room while she told Minerva that she could go back to her quarters. He walked in and saw a more peaceful and clean looking Euphemia. Her skin was pale and pasty, damp with sweat. He sat down in a chair next to her bed and grabbed her cold hand. She was now wearing a pair of hospital pajamas.

"Is she okay?" Remus asked Poppy.

"She'll be fine." She said, looking down at the peaceful girl. "What happened?"

He sighed. "She had her first animagus transformation tonight," Pomfrey's eyes widened in realization and recognition as everything popped into place. She looked down at Euphemia again. She remembered the young witch coming to see her the week before for passing out and George had told her about why she might have passed out.

"What is her animagus form then?" She asked.

"A grim wolf, just like Sirius," He replied.

She sighed. "Let's not focus on this right now." She went over to the other side and pulled up the sleeve of the nightshirt gently, trying not to aggravate the lacerations, and showed Lupin her arms. "She has some very deep cuts on her arms that will for sure scar. There's a large gash on her thigh that was bleeding profusely that I was able to stitch up and the cuts on her face will also scar. While I was examining her torso, I also found some more cuts. These weren't as severe, but could still scar some." He felt his heart sinking as he thought about how she was going to have these scars forever. "She's very similar to you, Remus."

Someone knocked on the door and Poppy went to answer it. "Mr. Weasley, please go back to bed. It is very early."

"You can let him in," Remus spoke up and she let the boy in. He saw her sleeping on the bed and walked over to me.

He looked at her with pure concern. "Is she going to be okay?" George asked. Remus nodded and the boy sighed in relief. "Good." He sat down in another chair next to him.

The next day, Remus woke with a start as he felt his shoulder being tapped. He opened his eyes to see George looking very nervous. He pointed over to the bed and Remus heard a whimper. He sat up quickly to see a terrified Euphemia. He looked at her gently and placed his hand next to her softly. "Re..." She spoke quietly, so quietly that he almost missed it completely. She scooted closer and tried to sit up, whimpering as she did. He tried to push her down but she climbed into his lap and glommed onto him like a koala bear. He stood up and sat on the bed. She wrapped herself around him tighter.

He placed his hand on her back and another hand on her head. "H-hurt." She stated softly.

"What, darling?" He asked.

"I h-hurt." She said again.

Remus looked at the young boy. "Can you please go fetch, Madam Pomfrey, George?" He asked. George nodded and walked out of the room. When he came back, Poppy was trailing behind him. She walked up to them and Euphemia cowered into Remus.

"You're fine, darling." She looked up at Poppy but still clung to her uncle.

Poppy smiled at her. "I'm just going to help get rid of some of the pain. I have medicine," she held out a small capsule in her hand to Euphemia and she peered into her hand and looked to see the small object.

Euphemia looked at Remus as if for approval and he nodded. "You can grab it." She leaned forward and grabbed the capsule and popped it into her mouth and swallowed it when he brought a cup of water to her lips. George left after being reassured several times that Euphemia would be okay in a couple of days.

"Poppy, do you know why she reacted so horribly after she had her shift?" Remus asked her.

"I'm actually not quite sure and don't think I'll be able to find an answer." She stopped for a moment to make sure Remus was still following. "This shouldn't happen again, but she may get the occasional injury and will probably result in a more vulnerable state for the first couple shifts while she adjusts."

After drinking some more water, she relaxed into her uncle's chest and he held her tightly, showing that he wasn't leaving. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a candy bar and her eyes widened in excitement. "Ch'clte?" She mumbled, childishly. He nodded and broke off a piece of it and she nibbled on it.

Sirius would have been concerned at the same time and laughing as well at how similar we were. He knew that after this, they would both protect each other. Even though Euphemia wasn't biologically his daughter and was her uncle, he still saw her as his little girl and had vowed that day in Diagon Alley to protect her and keep her safe. He promised Sirius that.


End file.
